Loyal Golem
by That Strange Blue Eyed Girl
Summary: When Allen is thrown into a thick forest by an akuma, it's up to good ol' Timcanpy to save the day! A little bit of Lavi x Allen if you look EXTREMLY hard. Warning! Timcanpy Cuteness up ahead!


**HEY EVERYONE!**

I know you're all waiting for updates on my other stories.

**SO HERE'S A NEW ONE!  
D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. If I owned it, the series would turn to absolute shit.**

* * *

Timcanpy was circling the large mass of forest franticly, searching for his master. Allen had been battling a level 3 akuma, and was blasted off into the dense woods, while Timcanpy watched helplessly. Now, he had to search for Allen, before his wounds bled out. After about 20 minutes, Timcanpy swooped down into the area of trees to get a closer look. Timcanpy seared through the thick trees as fast as possible, dodging obstacles, for he had no time to waste.

Finally, Timcanpy spotted a figure sitting up against a tree with… SILVER HAIR!

Timcanpy rushed to Allen's side and nuzzled him awake.

"Whaa…? Tim…canpy…? Allen muttered groggily. His voice was thick as tar from a long, tired sleep.

His head nodded back and forth slowly, then all of a sudden snapped up, his silver eyes wide open. "Timcanpy!" Allen exclaimed as he hugged his golem tight. "Tim! How the hell did you find me?" Allen asked in utter surprise.

Timcanpy ignored Allen, searching his body for serious wounds, wings flapping faster than a hummingbird.

Allen chuckled weakly. "Stop it, Tim. That tickles." he said before bursting into a bout of coughing as blood splattered the forest ground, and all of the leaves around them. If Timcanpy wasn't freaking out before, he certainly was now. He started flying around in circles, panicking.

"It's okay, Tim. I'm fine!" Allen attempted to reassure the golem, but only succeeded in making it worse, as crimson blood dribbled down his chin. All of a sudden, Timcanpy froze. "What is it, buddy?" Allen asked sleepily, as he was fading into black yet again.

Timcanpy quickly nuzzled Allen, as if to say _'I'll be right back' _and shot to the other direction.

"Allen! Allen, where the hell are you, man?" A voice came through the thick woods. Timcanpy was so intent on finding someone, he didn't realize the person right in front of him.

Timcanpy barreled into the source of the calling voice at full speed.

"Timcanpy?" Lavi exclaimed. "Do you know where Allen is?" He asked.

Timcanpy circled Lavi a few times, nipped his hand gently, then bolted in Allen's direction.

"Slow down, Tim!" Lavi called from behind him, fighting to keep up. Soon, they reached the spot where Allen was lying, who had fallen unconscious again.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed as he rushed forward. Timcanpy zipped past him and nuzzled Allen awake again.

"Oh, Tim… you're back." Allen said with a smile that showed off his bloodied teeth.

"Moyashi!" Lavi exclaimed as he rushed to Allen's side. Allen glared at the red-haired boy. "My name is Allen. How many times do I have to tell you?" he growled.

Lavi grinned wide. "Well, it seems you're still up for a fight, so you can't be injured THAT badly." Lavi chuckled.

Allen gave a small, tender smile. "I guess not."

Lavi bent down and carefully picked up Allen from the cold, hard forest ground, and slung him over his shoulder with ease.

"You're really strong, Lavi…" Allen whispered.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy, you're getting blood all over my coat!" But Lavi's gaze softened as Allen fainted yet again. Lavi smiled warmly. "Let's get going, Timcanpy." Lavi called to the golden golem. Timcanpy happily fluttered behind him as they headed towards the nearest village.

* * *

"Gah!" Allen exclaimed as he woke with a start, shooting up in the hospital bed. His exclamation was followed by a squeak and a soft _thump _as Timcanpy, who was curled up on Allen's chest, was launched into the wall.

"Tim!" Allen cried as Timcanpy fluttered a bit off balance back to him. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Tim! Are you okay?" Allen fretted as he hugged his golem tight.

"Well! Look who's awake!" a voice said from the edge of the room.

"Hey, Lavi." Allen greeted as the tall, handsome, red-haired man came to sit by Allen on his bed. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About 3 days." Lavi replied.

Allen hung his head. "Damn it. I'm still tired." He grumbled.

Lavi laughed. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Allen thought hard for a moment, and massaged his temples. "I was launched somewhere by an akuma… and then you found me?" Allen tried.

Lavi shook his head. "Actually, I didn't do much. Only carried you back." He corrected. "Timcanpy was the one who found you, and then led me to you."

Allen held Timcanpy out at arm's length. "That makes how many times you've saved my life?" Allen joked.

Lavi laughed again. "You should get some more rest, Allen. You lost a lot of blood." He ruffled Allen's silver hair a bit, and left.

Allen let go of Timcanpy to let him fly freely around the room. "You're the best, Tim. You know that?" Allen said with a smile. Timcanpy nodded, for if he had a face, he would grin. Allen leaned back and instantly fell asleep. A faint smile, still etched on his face. Timcanpy stopped flying around and curled up on his masters' chest again, to sleep.

* * *

G**AAAAAAH! TIMCANPY!**

**Y U SO FUCKING ADORABLE?!**

**I wrote this because I feel that Timcanpy doesn't get enough appreciation. He is just so cute, I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry that this story sucked so much! I'll try to do better next time.  
I know you're waiting for updates. But TRUST ME. They're coming soon.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Yours psychotically, **

**~Tricky**


End file.
